<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lavender blood by flowerysan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046429">lavender blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerysan/pseuds/flowerysan'>flowerysan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Death Threats, Food Issues, I might kill someone off, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Minors, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Harm, Sensory Overload, Smoking, Song Mingi-centric, Switch Jeong Yunho, Switch Song Mingi, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, ik mingi is underage nd has tattoos, look at tags, mingi is hurting, mingi pushes his emotions aside, probably wont describe sex scenes-, sensory issues, trigger warning, uHm theyre seniors- technically not underage but yeah, yunho wants to help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerysan/pseuds/flowerysan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingi is hurting.<br/>He wants to distract himself.<br/>Yunho wants to help and even though Mingi loves him and his lavender smell, he doesnt want to bother him.<br/>It's useless.</p><p>Mingi is 17<br/>Yunho is 18<br/>both are hs seniors</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4:28am</strong>
</p><p>The warmth spread throughout his body slowly, comforting him once again. He stared at the snow as it settled on the branches of the tree that stood outside their block while drawing again from the cigarette that sat between his fingers. It was a cold November morning and Mingi had only slept about 2 or 3 hours, his nightmares awaking him from his slumber. Yunho, his boyfriend, was still supposed to be asleep. He usually slept through his boyfriend's stirring and woke up at around 7-8am depending on his mood. </p><p> </p><p>A different type of warmth enveloped Mingi and suddenly the strong lavender smell overpowered the one of cigarettes. Yunho. His big hangs held his boyfriends waist, swaying them from side to side as he hummed a soft tune. Mingi melted back into his boyfriends touch, feeling safer than before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yunnie.. what are you doing up at this time?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>I</em> <em> couldn't find you in my sleep and I kinda panicked</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh .. I'm sorry</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Its okay M</em><em>innie  </em>Mingi could feel the bigger man smiling as he nuzzled into his neck. <em>It</em><em>'s a saturday and we don't have any more tests soon.. so maybe we can do something or just spend some time together. Does that sound good?</em></p><p> </p><p><em>It sounds amazing. </em>he drops the cigarette butt into the little pot that sat in the corner of the balcony</p><p> </p><p><em>Back to sleep? or are we staying up? ooh I could make hot choccie !! </em>the puppy looking boy was already excited to spend time with his boyfriend, no matter what time it is</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Darling.. i was thinking that i cou-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not another one. how many have you already had?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Only 3</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>That's</em> <em> three too many</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But love... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You know its bad for you and I <strong>hate </strong>when you smoke.. you can save them for later hm? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Fine </em>groaned the younger boy </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now lets go make hot choccie !! and we can have a Twilight marathon ... or we can watch some anime if you want?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Whatever you want baby  </em>mingi flashed his boyfriend a sweet smile</p><p> </p><p>Yunho giggled at the name and proceeded to swoop his boyfriend up into his arms so he could carry him inside </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>YAHHH JEONG YUNHO PUT ME DOWNNNN</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>NEVERRR</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yunho admires mingis skin throughout their free day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi was always.. well.. pretty. Yunho didn't know how to describe him. He was tall and muscular and yet at times petite and fragile-looking. Sometimes he looked like an angel, carved by the gods and sometimes he looked like a hot demon, sent to seduce him. but one of his favourite things about Mingi was his skin.</p><p> </p><p>His skin. Soft and pale skin contrasted with the dark colour of his tattoos. Some on his back, spreading to his neck and chest and some on his arms too. There were still some patches left uncovered. His skin, decorated or not was so so pretty. Some of the tattoos had meanings, some were stupid dares and some were just.... there. The tattoos covered nearly all of his scars; some from self harm and some from.. his past.</p><p>Whenever Mingi stood on the balcony shirtless, staring at the sky and smoking, Yunho thought he would melt. He did hate the fact that his boyfriend was hurting himself by smoking but it was lowkey attractive and the smell was addicting. Mingi was like your typical "bad boy"; covered in tattoos, smokes, drinks, has good style, piercings, wears leather jackets and rides a motorcycle but Yunho knew that Minnie was soft. Whenever he smiled his eyes turned into sweet little crescents and he looked adorable. He was sweet and gentle and caring. He was always careful with Yunho no matter what. </p><p> </p><p>Yunho had gotten some tattoos of his own but they were mainly minimalistic ones littering his arms and one on his collarbone. They even got matching ones; yin and yang. Mingi being calm and seemingly dark got yin whereas Yunho who was excitable and bright got yang.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2:32pm</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The couple spent their day watching movies, drinking hot chocolate and cuddling. Mingi loved cuddling. Usually he was seen as the more "manly" person in the relationship but oh how he loved being picked up as if he weighed no more than a feather and being enveloped in Yunho's strong lavender scent, the scent that provided a sense of security. He didn't need to be manly or strong around his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p><em>Minnie baby.. you sleeping?  </em>a light snore gave him an answer </p><p> </p><p>He quietly held the boy and rocked him gently, like a baby. Mingi was so important to him and he knew something was up lately. He'd randomly disappear or would avoid Yunho. He'd shy away from intimacy or would seem... scared of him at times. It broke his boyfriend's heart. He never tried to force him to stop smoking or drinking or going out because if he did then Mingi would go back to his more dangerous coping mechanisms. He didn't want the younger boy to get hurt..</p><p> </p><p><em>Y-yunnie? Are you crying? Bubba tell me what's wrong. </em>Mingi quickly sat up, wiping the tears from his boyfriends face </p><p> </p><p>Yunho pulled him in for a tight hug, his boyfriends worrying triggering his sobs <em>I</em><em> dont want you to go. I don't want you to get hurt. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh baby... where's this coming from?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know you're getting worse again. You keep on leaving, you avoid me a lot, more nightmares, you're smoking and drinking more than usual and you've been smoking weed again. We both know that leads to hardcore drugs and you can't get addicted again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>W-who told y-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>San. He was getting worried too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That motherfucker. I'm gonna fucking kill him one day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M-minnie...</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>I know bubba... I'm sorry  </em>now Mingi was nearly crying too <em>I'm getting better though so it's okay</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay.. but if anything happens then you come to me 'kay? I can't lose you.. not you</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yunho :( he just doesnt want to lose Mingi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mingi has a panic attack at the fair.<br/>His classmates find another reason to make fun of him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tuesday 5:21pm</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Yahh Mingi-ah ! Hurry uppppp </em>Yunho walked into the bathroom were Mingi stood, styling his hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Puppy.. I need to look good. Don't be so impatient. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yunho's hands snaked around the blue haired boy's waist, his head sitting on his shoulder angled towards his neck. <em>B</em><em>aby you always look good </em></p><p> </p><p>The younger boy shivered as his boyfriend's breath hit his neck. Yunho began to nibble at the boy's neck, making him pause.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y-yunnie.. not now love. we need to get going</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Mhmm.. but when you're styling your hair its "Don't be so impatient."  </em>He mocked Mingi's voice causing him to scoff.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi turned around, making Yunho let go of him, pushed him to the wall and pinned him against it. He leaned in slowly for a kiss and as soon as Yunho closed his eyes, ready to feel his boyfriend's lips, Mingi walked away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come on. We'll be late. I am NOT having Hwa shout at us because you got horny <strong>right</strong> before we left. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yunho grumbled under his breath, unhappy that he didn't even get a kiss. <em>Unfair~</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stop whining you big baby. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>5:48pm</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh ! Hey guys !! </em> Wooyoung waved frantically at them <em>Jeez I thought the fair was gonna go before you even arrived. What took so long?</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Mingi was taking forever styling his hair </em> a bunch of giggles erupted from the boys <em>S</em><em>o nothing new </em></p><p> </p><p>Mingi scoffed  <em>We would've been on time if Yunnie wasn't being a needy littl-  Yunho's hand clasped over Mingi's mouth </em></p><p> </p><p><em>NO SHUSH SHUSH SHUSH  </em>he let go quite quickly, not wanting to trigger the boy.</p><p> Everyone just continued to laugh at the couple.</p><p> </p><p><em>But honestly Mingi.. the styling paid off. You look <strong>hot.  </strong></em>San complimented the boy (everyone knew it wasn't a flirty type of compliment)</p><p> </p><p>Mingi was wearing a grunge typa sweatshirt that was oversized, some ripped black skinny jeans and of course his iconic leather jacket. He was also wearing some rings and all his piercings were in (snake bites, industrial bar, conch, nose ring and a bunch of others)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>See Yunnie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mh I can see you're hot but I don't see why you need to spend so long on getting ready. You always look good.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>EW STOP FLIRTING  </em> Yeosang screeched as he covered his ears.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>7:54pm</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The boys spent their time running around the fair, going on rides and playing games. When it was time to eat, they all agreed on waffles and hot chocolate but Mingi refused the waffles saying that he was a bit nauseous from the previous ride. He was pretty happy overall but bit by bit he noticed he was getting overwhelmed.</p><p> </p><p>They were walking through a massive crowd, trying to find where the next ride was, Yunho holding his boyfriend's hand when Mingi started getting stressed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Too loud, too loud, too loud</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>too much</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>i wanna go home</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There was too many people pushing past him, too much contact, too much sound. </p><p>Then he saw those girls. They pushed past the crowd and straight up to them.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hey Yunho~ </em> one of them shot Mingi a glare who was already near a full on meltdown.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho was bisexual and one of the most attractive guys in school whereas Mingi, even though he was probably the most attractive guy there, was gay so not many people liked him, especially since he was dating Yunho. </p><p> </p><p>Before Mingi could even register what was happening, Yunho was gone. He looked around and he was no where to be found. He was all alone in a big crowd, with too many people touching him and too much sounds and he just couldn't do it. It felt like everything was closing up on him. He couldn't breathe. He pushed past everyone and he ran and ran until he found a spot just outside the fair. It was quieter and there was only around 3 people there. He sat under a tree, not even able to pull out his phone and headphones, and covered his ears with his hands, rocking himself back and forth just like Yunho would.</p><p>He wanted to rip his skin off. It was just too much. He switched between scratching his arms and legs and clamping his hands over his ears to keep the sound out. </p><p> </p><p>He always had sensory issues but they became worse as he witnessed horrible things and had cruel things done to him. It triggered too many memories. The way he hurt him. The way they all hurt his friends. The way they- </p><p> </p><p>Warm. he was warm and the rocking was more gentle than when he was rocking himself. And once again that strong lavender smell that he loved filled his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's okay baby. It's okay. I'm here. Yunnie is here..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingi continued to sob in his boyfriend's arms, trying to calm down.</p><p> </p><p><em>I'm sorry. I lost you in the crowd after those girls dragged me away. I couldn't find you anywhere. </em>He continued rocking the boy back and forth, briefly stopping to check on him when the sobs quieted down.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for about 10 more minutes, making sure Mingi had enough time to properly calm down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm just gonna call Seonghwa to tell them not to wait for us hm?  We're gonna go home and take a nap or watch a movie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't wanna ruin this for you. You were so excited. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Baby it's fine. I'd rather spend some time with you alone.  </em>And before Mingi could say anything, Yunho was already on the phone.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9:53pm</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yunho had already fallen asleep on the sofa while they watched Bad Education. Mingi took this opportunity to take out his phone as he hadn't been on it in a while.</p><p>He tapped on Twitter and scrolled through his feed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>That fucking freak had a breakdown at the fair </strong> </em>
</p><p>and there was a video attached... of Mingi having a panic attack. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Comments</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>- what a weirdo</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>- fucking attention seeker</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>- he HAD to be faking it </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>- LOL </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>- this is kind of wrong. you shouldnt be posting stuff like this</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>- nothing new</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>- pffff cant last a second without his boyfriend. i feel bad for Yunho.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>- Yun deserves better tbh !</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>- he dresses like a gangster and cant even handle loud noises ??? poser</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>- LMAOOOO @******** LOOK </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>- take this down before yunho sees </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't stand it anymore. He jumped up from the sofa and threw his phone at the ground, waking his boyfriend and surely smashing it to pieces before running to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p><em>Mingi-ah what happened??  </em>Yunho picked up the phone from the floor and rushed to the bathroom, knocking frantically at the door, trying to get it in so his boyfriend wouldn't hurt himself. <em>Mingi let me in. Don't do anything stupid.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>No.  </em>he sobbed, leaning against the door. <em> They all hate me.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everyone. Check your twitter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yunho pulled out his own phone, scrolling through all the horrible tweets. <em>Mingi baby.. thats because they're ignorant assholes who don't understand mental illnesses or anything. This isn't your fault. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm so embarrassing. They're right. You deserve so much better. You deserve one of those perfect girls. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't say that. I can't do any better than you; you're perfect. And even if I could, I wouldn't want to... now come on out here hm?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>click click </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingi walked out and threw himself at Yunho, still quietly crying. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's gonna be okay angel. I'll take care of it. Remember that this isn't your fault. You're perfect.... I love you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>*hiccup</strong>  <em>I love you too </em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mingi is left alone for two days and gets up to no good.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // implied rape, implied death, (memories)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It's fineee seriously Yun</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are you sure? I can ask San to go instead</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes I'm sure. Plus you know last time San took care of someone they had to call the fire department.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay true but if anything happens or you feel bad then you call me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes mom</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heyy I'm just trying to be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you my dear</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'll be fine. Now go before Yeosang coughs himself to death.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yunho pouted and leaned in for a kiss, Mingi gave him a small peck before ushering him out the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bye Puppy~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bye Love !</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4 days without Yunho.. </p><p> </p><p><em>I have no idea how I'm gonna survive... </em> he sank down against the door holding his head in his hands, thinking about how the next couple of days would be. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9:21pm</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was cold and the clouds were dark, indicating that it was to rain soon. So Mingi sped up, shoes smacking against the hard concrete, plastic bag in one hand and cigarette in the other. He knew he'd get to the flat before it started raining but just the thought of getting stuck in the rain sent a shiver up his spine; not because he didn't wanna be cold and sick but because it made him recall unwanted memories. </p><p> </p><p>After about 12 minutes of speed walking he finally got home, throwing his shoes and jacket to the side and throwing himself onto the sofa, the contents of the plastic back spilling beside him. Beer, vodka, cigarettes, more cigarettes and some jelly. Weird right? But jelly was his only safe food. He knew the next few days would be living hell especially without Yunho beside him. </p><p> </p><p>He sat up and turned on the tv, putting some random show on, then he stared at the tv, his face blank. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ping !</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>yunnie &lt;3 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- hey baby. everything okay? you haven't   </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>   texted me yet and i was getting kinda</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>   worried :( what you up to? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- oh sorry love. i forgot to text you... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>   hows yeosang doing? uhm i just </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>   got some take out- i dont have the </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>   energy to cook today. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>yunnie &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- ahhh ok at least you ate :3 yeosang is </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>   really sick but getting better ig.. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>   remember to take care of yourself and   </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>   text me if something happens</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- mh will do bubba</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingi threw his phone across the sofa. He had to get a new one but luckily he had all his photos backed up. He didn't care about most of them except the ones of him and Yunho; from their dates or days off or just random selfies Yun would send him. </p><p> </p><p>A nap sounds nice..  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Pussy.. You're just gonna lay there and whimper? Seriously Min? I took you for a tough guy</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fuck you. I'm tougher than you'll ever be. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>THUD  another punch to the face </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>/ / / / / / / / /</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>NO LET GO OF HIM. I'M HERE JUST TAKE ME NOT HIM </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> <strong>Awhh Mingi doesn't want his bestie to get hurt  -</strong> </em> <strong>a fake pout formed on the guys face </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Just let him go for fucks sake.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mh I don't think I will. The man lifts up the gun to the boys head</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>It's okay Min..</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>NOOO</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>/ / / / / / / </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oh shush Min.. you know you want this. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Nngh g-get off of me</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oh I don't think I will. Just keep quiet</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>N-No! GET OFF  He couldn't push the stronger man off of him </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Shut up you fucking whore. Jeez I thought you'd be easier</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nonononononono GET OFF GET OFF OF ME GET OFF</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He woke up in cold sweat, shaking, his voice raw and tears running down his face.</p><p> </p><p><em>No this can't happen again nonono  </em>He reached over and grabbed a bottle, opening it and chugging down as much as he could. Alcohol was good.. it either made him happy or made him forget everything and right now he wanted to leave the past behind him. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Friday 7:15pm</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The next few days went by in a blur; Mingi was sober here and there but most of the time he was drunk or at least tipsy. He kept his texts to Yunho short and simple as to not misspell something and show that he's not doing well.</p><p> </p><p>Currently he was drunk in the kitchen, mumbling to himself about how its only a day left till everything gets a bit better. He didn't even hear the door open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Babyyyy !! I'm home.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh nononono  </em> Mingi scrambled to pick up all the bottles trying to throw them away before Yunho reached the kitchen but he was too late.</p><p> </p><p><em>Angel.... what happened?  </em>He rushed to Mingi and cupped his face.  <em>You're drunk.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>I'm sorry I'm sorry don't hurt me I didn't mean to I didn't think you'd be back this early please don't hit me.  </em>The blue haired boy started to cry, shaking uncontrollably and sinking to his knees, begging at this boyfriend's feet </p><p> </p><p><em>Hey baby nonono get up. Come here. I'm not going to hurt you love. It's Yunnie hm? Not the bad guy okay?   </em>He brought his boyfriend to his feet and pulled him into a tight hug <em>Agh I knew I shouldn't have left you alone.. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>'m sorry I really am  </em>He laid his head on is boyfriends shoulder, sobbing quietly into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No need Minnie.. let's get you cleaned up and then after I clean all this stuff up then we can get you sobered up and maybe we can watch a movie?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Sniff*  You sure? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes of course... and then you can tell me what's been bothering you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mhm... okay </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. explain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mingi opens up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>So Minnie.. </em>The two men were cuddled up on the sofa, Mingi's head laying on Yunho's chest, their legs tangled together. <em>Can we talk now?</em></p><p> </p><p>Mingi shifted a bit before letting out a low sigh <em>Yeah, I guess.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What caused.. well everything from the past few days?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>The nightmares. It feels like everyone is gonna come back to hurt me and I don't want all those things to happen again. I don't want Minho to die again, I don't want dad to hurt me again, I don't want to get beat up so many times again, I don't wanna be threatened and blackmailed a-and I don't want Hyunwoo to- </em>The man cut himself off with a choked sob, holding onto his boyfriend for dear life</p><p> </p><p><em>It's okay baby.. you can do this. </em>Yunho hadn't heard of Hyunwoo before. Mingi didn't tell him every single thing about his past, especially the more traumatising bits.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hyunwoo was someone who I thought I was safe with. I met him through my friend. But he was weird and obsessive and I went against him a lot. After some stalker-ish actions here and there h-he... he got me alone when I was coming back from school one day and he dragged me to his apartment. I was 15 and he was 22 or like 23. And uhm.. he well forced himself on me. </em>A sad smile spread across Mingi's face.</p><p> </p><p><em>Baby... </em>Yunho was shocked. Someone hurt his love in a way no one should have to experience.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...More than once. I promise I didn't want it. He threatened and blackmailed me so I couldn't do anything about it. We were in the same gang and he was widely known and respected; no one would believe me if I spoke up. One day JB walked in on it happening and the only thing he could do was well beat him up on the spot and it took months to get him kicked out. And even then the nightmares didn't stop and I couldn't even walk home alone from school or stay alone in general. That's why I lived with Hongjoong and Hwa for a long time and that's why I avoided new people.. because what if they turned out like Hyunwoo. It's so stupid because I was tough most of the time and he just broke me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's why you hated me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah... and the nightmares keep on coming back and it's worse when I'm alone and what if I wake up one day and I'm in his bed or I'm in that alleyway and I'm watching someone get hurt. What if I wake up and you're gone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No Love. I'm never leaving. I'm always going to be here, I promise. I'm so sorry.. you don't deserve any of this. I'm here to protect you now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingi just held on and sobbed into Yunho's chest, feeling relieved and yet it hurt to tell someone about that part of his life.  </p><p>After a while, he calmed down and mumbled something into his boyfriend's chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hm baby? I can't hear </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I need a cig </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh let's go then.  </em>Yunho swooped up his boyfriend bridal style and carried him to the balcony, knowing that he was tired and weak at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>JEONG YUNHO YOU LITTLE BITCH</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A burst of giggles erupted from Yunho <em>Shush... I know you're loving this</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you Yun </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know angel.. I love you too</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Does Hyunwoo come back ;) MAYBE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kyu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mingi re-visits his past</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS SHORT BUT I FEEL SO BAD AND IM HAVING WRITERS BLOCK</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tuesday 5:37pm </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a chilly afternoon. The snow had begun to melt and it was getting gradually warmer. </p><p>Mingi had thought back to Friday and just couldn't get over how his boyfriend saw him in such a state.</p><p>He was walking out of the building and towards the parking lot when he heard faint vibrations coming from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>yunnie &lt;3</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>hey bun ! what time are you gonna </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>be home :3 maybe we can watch </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>the rest of Itaewon Class when you</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>get back?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Me</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mhhh.. im not sure.. i just got out </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>of class and i need to go buy </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>groceries but i was thinking i </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>could go to the cemetery for a </b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>bit. if thats ok with you ofc :)</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>yunnie &lt;3</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>of course its okay with me baby.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>just be careful and dont get back</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>too late. we can go get groceries </b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>together tomorrow c: i love you</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Me</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>i love you too puppy . We'll talk </b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>when i get back</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He placed his phone back in his pocket and walked to his motorcycle, making sure he has everything he needs. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The cemetery was basically empty; no one visited their loved ones when it was so cold. It just felt too gloomy and depressing but Mingi didn’t mind.  </p><p>The boy stumbled and weaved his way through the many graves, trying his best not to step on any of them.</p><p> </p><p>And there it was. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>..Hyunkyu </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tears gathered in his eyes as he dropped to his knees<em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kyu I miss you so much </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He laid his head on the edge of the grave, almost hugging it and sobbing against the cold marble.</p><p> </p><p><em>I'm</em> <em> sorry I'm so sorry. I haven't come to see you at all. I just couldn't...</em></p><p>
  <em>Kyu I'm sorry.. it should've been me in that alley that night.</em>
</p><p><em>It's been so long since the funeral... I wore the skirt you told me to. I couldn't not keep my promise. </em>He sadly chuckled as he wiped the tears from his face. <em>Even Seonghwa laughed... your mum wasn't too happy though</em>. It felt like Mingi could hear Hyunkyu laughing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7:13pm</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingi had spent the past hour or so talking about how his life has been and well mostly babbling on about Yunho (and smoking... a lot).</p><p>It felt so freeing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ping !</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yunnie &lt;3</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hey love.. everything okay? its dark </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>already.. maybe you should come </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>home soon. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Me</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yeah im leaving rn :) you need me </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>to pick anything up on my way back</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yunnie &lt;3</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>NUUUU just come straight home..</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>i miss youuuu</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Me</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>heh cute.. i'll be home in a bit </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>angel. get the living room ready </strong> </em>
</p><p><em> <strong>and </strong> </em> <em> <strong>we can maybe play some video</strong> </em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>games hm?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yunnie &lt;3 </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oki !! On it</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He got up from the ground, patting his clothes down. </p><p><em>Kyu.. I'm gonna get going. Yun's waiting... next time i'll bring him too ! There's no way my best friend wont meet my boyfriend. </em>He cleared his throat <em>.. i love you.. and i miss you</em></p><p>
  <em>OH MY GOD- I NEARLY FORGOT TO TELL YOU. HE CAN COOK !! KYU HE CAN COOK.. ahem now I actually have to get going. See you next time </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He quickly grabbed his stuff and dragged himself back through the many graves.</p><p>Just as he neared the gates..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>T H U D </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Huh? </em>He whipped around and looked towards where the sound came from <em>Anyone there?</em></p><p> </p><p>No reply. He looked around one more time before leaving to the parking lot. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay he's gone now..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank FUCK. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You idiot- he nearly saw us. You know we're not allowed near him anymore.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's fineeee.. he didn't end up seeing us. Chill.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck off. If you mess this up for me I'll kill you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dramatic much</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm being serious </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whatever </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>Puppyyyy </em>Mingi called out from the front door <em>I'm ho-</em></p><p> </p><p><em>MINNIE !! </em>A pouty Yunho ran towards him and proceeded to lift him up, causing the redhead to wrap his legs around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>They shared a long kiss before Yunho pulled away, panting heavily. <em>I missed you so much... how was it?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was actually very good but let's focus on us two right now hm?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And what do you mean by that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering, Mingi pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss before jumping down from his arms.</p><p> </p><p><em>Take your shirt off  </em>He instructed before started to take of his own clothes off </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ooh MinMin is feeling bossy today..?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingi scoffed before grabbing Yunho's face</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shut up. Today you're listening to me puppy okay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yunho nodded and looked at his boyfriend with big doe eyes before continuing what they were doing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YES THEYRE FUCKING</p><p>-- who was watching mingi earlier ...?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. scare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mingi realises that he's not safe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 5:53pm and once again Mingi was sitting outside, his frame disappearing in his boyfriends hoodie, a cigarette in between his fingers. The sun cast an orange shade upon his face, contrasting against his ash blue hair. The polish on his nails was almost completely chipped off, a sure sign that soon Yunho would be begging his boyfriend to let him repaint his nails, probably suggesting some funky colours or patterns but Mingi preffered to keep it simple; black was always the way to go.</p><p> </p><p><em>Love~ I'm home ! </em>The sound of shoes hitting the floor and a plastic bag being set down on the counter had snapped Mingi out of trance. He immediately finished his cigarette, throwing it onto the ground and rushed inside to greet his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hey.. </em>he said rather weakly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist and nuzzling against his chest, feeling a safe type of warmth overcome him.</p><p> </p><p><em>What's wrong?.... Baby. What's up? </em>Yunho pulled away from the hug, cupping his boyfriends face. <em>Did something happen?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well... not exactly </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh come on.. what happened?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Weird stuff has been happening lately. I was sure I locked the door when I left earlier but when I came back it was open.. so was the window.  I keep on hearing footsteps and stuff.. like someone's following me. There's more views on my social media and weird anon accounts adding me. Or even randos calling me on no caller ID. I don't know if someone is stalking me or if I'm going crazy and need to get my doses upped again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey no. I believe you okay? We'll figure this out. But do you think it's...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah.. I think it might be him. JB and Wonho hyung would kill him if it turned out that it was him... but I can't say anything yet. I've been in contact but I haven't been involved in everything for a long time. It just feels shitty ignoring most of them and showing up like <strong>hey ! my psycho stalker rapist is stalking me ONCE AGAIN and I need your help</strong>. They'd love to help but I refuse to stoop that low.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah.. I get it. Let's just make sure it's him first yeah? I'll stay with you as much as possible but we <strong>have </strong>to tell Hongjoong and Seonghwa Hyungs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bu- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No buts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fine but you're the one who tells them.. I feel bad having to drag them into this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Okay.. deal  </em>Yunho smiled at his lover, bringing him closer to his chest and swaying them from side to side. <em>For now lets go relax hm? What about a bubble bath?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A bubble bath sounds great sweetheart</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was about 7:10pm and the couple were just finishing off their bath when Yunho got a strange feeling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love I'm gonna go get you some warm clothes and I'll get the couch ready while you finish off your bath</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>But Yun~ </em>the younger pouted and looked at his boyfriend with big doe eyes </p><p> </p><p><em>Hey don't make me feel bad. I'll be back in a second. </em>And before Mingi could protest, Yunho was already drying himself off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The tall boy walked through their apartment and into the living room in only a towel where everything seemed to be normal.. except a letter on the coffee table that was not there earlier. He looked around to see if Mingi had gotten out and then picked up the letter, carefully looking at every aspect of it. After a few seconds he opened it to see neat handwriting all over it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dear Yunho,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>How are you? I know it's quite confusing.. just a random letter appearing out of nowhere but don't worry.. there's a reason behind this. I see you're with Mingi now.. I'm sure you won't let him see this; I don't think his weak heart could handle this. Poor boy. Anyways, watch out.. step over the line and I'll hurt you way more than I hurt your precious Mingi... OR I'll hurt him again &lt;33 just to mess with you a bit. Dare tell anyone and I'll break his neck.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Love, Hyunwoo </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>His heart seemed to stop and the world began to spin. He quickly rushed to their room, tucking the letter away where Mingi wouldn't find it and grabbing some clothes for the both of them.</p><p>The only thing on his mind right now was how to keep Mingi safe and how to keep him from finding out about this...</p><p> </p><p><em>YUNHO-AH HURRY UP </em>his boyfriends shrieks rumbled throughout the halls <em>THE WATER IS NOW COLD</em></p><p> </p><p><em>O-oh.. coming love !!  </em>Yunho walked back to the bathroom, the sight of a shivering Mingi meeting him. <em>Shit I'm sorry</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What took you so long? Did something happen?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Mh no nothing at all..</em> he forced a smile <em>I just couldn't find that hoodie of mine you love</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Oh well as long as everythings okay </em>Mingi grinned at him <em>Now help me out of here I think I'm gonna catch a cold</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THIS IS SHORT AND SHIT BUT IT TOOK ME A MONTH TO WRITE SAJDSK IM SO SO SO SORRY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>